


Thanksgiving on the Run

by Spooky66



Series: On the run [1]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fluff, On the Run, Shameless, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-02 00:25:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8644183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooky66/pseuds/Spooky66
Summary: A part of a series called 'on the run' that follows Mulder and Scully during significant events they have while running from the FBI.Happy Thanksgiving!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the X Files

Mulder was thankful that some stores were still open on Thanksgiving as he left the store with a warm rotisserie chicken, some warm mashed potato, and a pumpkin pie. Scully was waiting in their motel room watching old movies believing that they would be eating cold pizza for their Thanksgiving meal. He was excited to give her this one little thing. She’d been so kind and patient with him and he wanted to do something, anything, to make her happy.   
When he came in she was in her pajamas, on her stomach watching the old musical Meet Me in St. Louis and humming along off key. He just watched her for a moment and smiled.   
Her dyed dark hair was pulled up in a messy ponytail and she wore an old tee shirt of his with small cotton shorts and Mulder loved it.   
She looked up at him and smiled, “Hey, how was the job?”   
They had both been finding odd jobs when they had a chance to supplement their savings. Mulder had spent the morning patching up a roof.   
“It went good. Got paid.” He pulled out the bags from behind his back, “Also got us a Thanksgiving meal.”   
Her bright smile warmed his heart and he wondered what he’d done to deserve a woman who was so giving.   
She got off the bed and went to him, “That’s sweet Mulder. I told you we didn’t need anything.”   
“Yeah but I wanted to do something. Thanksgiving on the run.” He smiled and cupped her cheek.   
He rubbed her cheek with his thumb and she covered his hand with her smaller one.   
Her eyes sparkled and she pulled him in the room, “Well then let’s get set up.”   
They put out paper plates and napkins and some plastic utensils.  
Cutting the chicken with the plastic knife and fork was challenging but doable and soon they were sitting in their small dim room getting ready to eat.   
‘Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas’ played in the background as Mulder served Scully her chicken and he noticed her watching the movie with tears in her eyes.   
On the screen Judy Garland sang about how eventually all the people she loves will be together. Scully dropped her head as Judy Garland’s little sister cried at the prospect of leaving all that she has ever known and Mulder’s heart broke.   
He knelt down in front of her and wiped away some of her tears, “I’m sorry Scully. I wish-I wish…”   
She kissed him softly before he finished his thought and she laid her forehead against his, “I’d rather be here with you. I’m so thankful Mulder. You were gone for so long and now we are together.”   
“But you’ve lost so much.”   
She nodded, “And so have you. But as long as we are together there is something to be grateful for.”   
She gave him another soft kiss and Judy Garland said the same thing to the sobbing little girl on the screen.   
Mulder thanked whatever deity had brought her to him as they cut into their food. In Thanksgivings to come there would be family drama and some more tears shed but this year they were just happy to be together.


End file.
